Cleaning Up
by avatarrulez123
Summary: A young Water Tribe boy named Soren has to face a destiny unlike no one to ever come before him. No romance. Focus on friendship. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

CHAPTER 1- PROLOGUE

_Water. Earth. Fire._

_Long ago, there was a nation known as the Air Nomads. 115 years ago, they were extinguished by the Fire Nation. Or so they thought. _

_15 years earlier an Airbender named Aang was freed from his iceberg prison. His friends Sokka and Katara helped him journey to the North Pole and fight off Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Later they journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to find an earthbending teacher, who was known as Toph. Together they fought Princess Azula, Zuko's sister. _

_Meanwhile, Zuko and his Uncle Iroh had cut their severed ties to the Fire Nation. They lived as fugitives, trying to get to Ba Sing Se. They arrived and found peace and prosperity as Iroh became a tea shop owner. But Azula had entered the city and disguised herself as a Kyoshi warrior. She tricked Zuko into joining her, and with the help of many Dai Li agents, they faced Aang and Katara and won. Iroh saved Aang and Katara's lives. Later, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and other rebels attempted an attack of the Fire Nation on a solar eclipse. They failed, as Azula had everything planned out. They retreated to the Western Air Temple, where Zuko was. He explained to them that he wanted to teach Aang firebending, and he slowly earned the group's trust. _

_Before Sozin's comet arrived, Aang's group invaded the Fire Nation again. They were winning as Aang took on Azula on his way to the Fire Lord. He emerged victorious, but was bloody and hurt. He insisted on facing the Fire Lord with help from his friends. But the Fire Lord had a wall of firebenders blocking him. They fought them off, but they were now all tired and wounded. The Fire Lord knew this, and he shot lightning at them. Katara and Toph managed to block it, but Aang and Sokka were hit. Sokka was killed, and Aang lay motionless, but alive. He thought inside, and Avatar Roku spoke to him. "You need the Avatar State now, Aang. We are giving it to you, the past Avatars are unlocking your 7__th__ chakra, but one large blow will end you. Be careful." Aang's eyes glowed and he rose. He sent a blast of earth at the Fire Lord, knocking him down. They both shot fire blasts, neither gaining much blast, and each gave a final push, and there was an explosion. When the dust cleared, The Fire Lord was dead, and Aang…was as well. Katara and Toph looked down, devastated, and picked up the bodies and fled into hiding, and no one knows where they are to this day. _

The Fire Nation won the war and lived up to their pledge of burning Ba Sing Se to the ground. They are in the process of building new cities and many prison camps. I reside in one of these camps. My name is Soren. I am a waterbender, and no one knows. This is my story.

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but my fanfic is off the ground! I'd like to give a shoutout to Luca4ever. Read her fanfics! They're good!

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar.

Darkness. Fear. These are the words I have known all my life. I was born in the Northern Water Tribe, 15 years ago. When the Fire Nation invaded 2 weeks ago, my parents were taken away to a prison camp. I was devastated at the loss of the people I loved. I knew I had to do something because I couldn't live with what had happened. I talked to my sister Kisha, and she was completely shocked. I knew it would take some arguing to get her to come with me, but I knew I had to try. I walked into our hut and the west edge of the city.

"Kisha. Please! We have to save them!"

"Soren, you were always so brickheaded! We can't leave! We could get hurt!"

"Right. And I'm hearing this from Danger Girl. Come on, Kisha! Do you really think that you'll be okay living here with the Fire Nation troops!? Gimme a break!"

I was really getting frustrated now. I mean, I'm hearing this from the girl who dared to climb the iceberg wall! She was the only one! I had never seen this side of Kisha before. "Kisha, this is SO unlike you! You can't just sit here and cower! We need to take action, don't be a sissy!"

"Er..I…uh…" she let out a sigh and confessed: "You're right Soren. About everything. We…we do need to rescue our parents…and I'm with you." I sighed. _Thank God, I thought I'd never get her to listen. Typical Kisha._

"OK, we'd better get some rest if we're gonna be ready to slip past the Fire nation troops. I..I think I can use my waterbending to propel the boat."

"OK." She said. Other than my parents, Kisha was the only one who knew I was a waterbender. I hated keeping secrets, but after the Fire Nation managed to kill Aang during the Avatar State, we here in the Northern Water Tribe have had to keep allbenders secret. I was never an expert, as the masters did manage to teach me, and I'd say I was good at it. The masters would tell me of the greatest waterbender the world had seen in a long time, Katara. Retired Chief Arnook would tell me stories about Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. He told stories of the mighty waterbender, of how the late Master Pakku would talk of her excellence, and how she changed him forever. He told of Avatar Aang, who often was distracted. I drifted off to sleep thinking of stories. But sleep did not come easy. I tossed and turned with violent nightmares until I made out a human figure in the distance. It walked closer, and I recognized the shape of a boy. I also vaguely could make out a large blue splotch on his head. _ No way, _I thought. _Aang?_ The boy came closer and he was most certainly Aang.

"Hello, Soren. I am Aang. You have probably heard many stories of me, and how great I was, how I died heroically. But I failed." He sighed. "I have come to you because you, my friend, face a destiny unlike any other. More difficult than mine ever was."

"What do you mean?" I hesitantly ask.

"Listen carefully. I am not supposed to be here for long, so I can only say this once. You cannot leave alone. Your friend Kuyo, and his sister Pang, they must go with you. You will also have one more companion on your quest. A boy named Jiren must join you as well. He lives very near the…the…" Aang had trouble with this part. "the rubble of Ba Sing Se. He is also an earthbender. And still you have much more to do. You must find Katara and Toph…"

"Whoa, wait. **I** have to find the greatest waterbender in the world and the greatest earthbender in the world? How in the goddamn world can I do that!"

"I cannot provide you with their location…they wander in the Southern Earth Kingdom. But before you save your parents you must find them. They will join you, I am certain. If they refuse, I will make sure to change their minds."

"OK, this sounds…possible. What if I fail?"

"Soren, you have so much power inside. You are as great, if not possibly greater, a waterbender than there has ever been. But I must finish my speech. You and your friends MUST defeat Fire Lady Azula. She is cold-blooded and will not be at ease until the world is completely imbalanced. You have to clean up the mess I left behind. I wil guide you as much as I can, but be warned, that is not much. Good-bye, Soren. I will see you again when the time is right. And also, you must tell this dream to no one but your sister. You must complete every task I have laid out, in this order. I know you can do it Soren. Good luck."


	2. A Destiny Unlike Any Other

CHAPTER 1- PROLOGUE

_Water. Earth. Fire._

_Long ago, there was a nation known as the Air Nomads. 115 years ago, they were extinguished by the Fire Nation. Or so they thought. _

_15 years earlier an Airbender named Aang was freed from his iceberg prison. His friends Sokka and Katara helped him journey to the North Pole and fight off Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Later they journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to find an earthbending teacher, who was known as Toph. Together they fought Princess Azula, Zuko's sister. _

_Meanwhile, Zuko and his Uncle Iroh had cut their severed ties to the Fire Nation. They lived as fugitives, trying to get to Ba Sing Se. They arrived and found peace and prosperity as Iroh became a tea shop owner. But Azula had entered the city and disguised herself as a Kyoshi warrior. She tricked Zuko into joining her, and with the help of many Dai Li agents, they faced Aang and Katara and won. Iroh saved Aang and Katara's lives. Later, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and other rebels attempted an attack of the Fire Nation on a solar eclipse. They failed, as Azula had everything planned out. They retreated to the Western Air Temple, where Zuko was. He explained to them that he wanted to teach Aang firebending, and he slowly earned the group's trust. _

_Before Sozin's comet arrived, Aang's group invaded the Fire Nation again. They were winning as Aang took on Azula on his way to the Fire Lord. He emerged victorious, but was bloody and hurt. He insisted on facing the Fire Lord with help from his friends. But the Fire Lord had a wall of firebenders blocking him. They fought them off, but they were now all tired and wounded. The Fire Lord knew this, and he shot lightning at them. Katara and Toph managed to block it, but Aang and Sokka were hit. Sokka was killed, and Aang lay motionless, but alive. He thought inside, and Avatar Roku spoke to him. "You need the Avatar State now, Aang. We are giving it to you, the past Avatars are unlocking your 7__th__ chakra, but one large blow will end you. Be careful." Aang's eyes glowed and he rose. He sent a blast of earth at the Fire Lord, knocking him down. They both shot fire blasts, neither gaining much blast, and each gave a final push, and there was an explosion. When the dust cleared, The Fire Lord was dead, and Aang…was as well. Katara and Toph looked down, devastated, and picked up the bodies and fled into hiding, and no one knows where they are to this day. _

The Fire Nation won the war and lived up to their pledge of burning Ba Sing Se to the ground. They are in the process of building new cities and many prison camps. I reside in one of these camps. My name is Soren. I am a waterbender, and no one knows. This is my story.

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but my fanfic is off the ground! I'd like to give a shoutout to Luca4ever. Read her fanfics! They're good!

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar.

Darkness. Fear. These are the words I have known all my life. I was born in the Northern Water Tribe, 15 years ago. When the Fire Nation invaded 2 weeks ago, my parents were taken away to a prison camp. I was devastated at the loss of the people I loved. I knew I had to do something because I couldn't live with what had happened. I talked to my sister Kisha, and she was completely shocked. I knew it would take some arguing to get her to come with me, but I knew I had to try. I walked into our hut and the west edge of the city.

"Kisha. Please! We have to save them!"

"Soren, you were always so brickheaded! We can't leave! We could get hurt!"

"Right. And I'm hearing this from Danger Girl. Come on, Kisha! Do you really think that you'll be okay living here with the Fire Nation troops!? Gimme a break!"

I was really getting frustrated now. I mean, I'm hearing this from the girl who dared to climb the iceberg wall! She was the only one! I had never seen this side of Kisha before. "Kisha, this is SO unlike you! You can't just sit here and cower! We need to take action, don't be a sissy!"

"Er..I…uh…" she let out a sigh and confessed: "You're right Soren. About everything. We…we do need to rescue our parents…and I'm with you." I sighed. _Thank God, I thought I'd never get her to listen. Typical Kisha._

"OK, we'd better get some rest if we're gonna be ready to slip past the Fire nation troops. I..I think I can use my waterbending to propel the boat."

"OK." She said. Other than my parents, Kisha was the only one who knew I was a waterbender. I hated keeping secrets, but after the Fire Nation managed to kill Aang during the Avatar State, we here in the Northern Water Tribe have had to keep allbenders secret. I was never an expert, as the masters did manage to teach me, and I'd say I was good at it. The masters would tell me of the greatest waterbender the world had seen in a long time, Katara. Retired Chief Arnook would tell me stories about Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. He told stories of the mighty waterbender, of how the late Master Pakku would talk of her excellence, and how she changed him forever. He told of Avatar Aang, who often was distracted. I drifted off to sleep thinking of stories. But sleep did not come easy. I tossed and turned with violent nightmares until I made out a human figure in the distance. It walked closer, and I recognized the shape of a boy. I also vaguely could make out a large blue splotch on his head. _ No way, _I thought. _Aang?_ The boy came closer and he was most certainly Aang.

"Hello, Soren. I am Aang. You have probably heard many stories of me, and how great I was, how I died heroically. But I failed." He sighed. "I have come to you because you, my friend, face a destiny unlike any other. More difficult than mine ever was."

"What do you mean?" I hesitantly ask.

"Listen carefully. I am not supposed to be here for long, so I can only say this once. You cannot leave alone. Your friend Kuyo, and his sister Pang, they must go with you. You will also have one more companion on your quest. A boy named Jiren must join you as well. He lives very near the…the…" Aang had trouble with this part. "the rubble of Ba Sing Se. He is also an earthbender. And still you have much more to do. You must find Katara and Toph…"

"Whoa, wait. **I** have to find the greatest waterbender in the world and the greatest earthbender in the world? How in the goddamn world can I do that!"

"I cannot provide you with their location…they wander in the Southern Earth Kingdom. But before you save your parents you must find them. They will join you, I am certain. If they refuse, I will make sure to change their minds."

"OK, this sounds…possible. What if I fail?"

"Soren, you have so much power inside. You are as great, if not possibly greater, a waterbender than there has ever been. But I must finish my speech. You and your friends MUST defeat Fire Lady Azula. She is cold-blooded and will not be at ease until the world is completely imbalanced. You have to clean up the mess I left behind. I wil guide you as much as I can, but be warned, that is not much. Good-bye, Soren. I will see you again when the time is right. And also, you must tell this dream to no one but your sister. You must complete every task I have laid out, in this order. I know you can do it Soren. Good luck."


End file.
